Spy vs Spy
by RW Grimm
Summary: Sora and Yamato are spies for two different agencies.There new mission is eachother.
1. Duplex

Hello everyone! Bet you were wondering what happened to my story Private Schools and Privates. Well they took it off the site for infraction so that sucked but now I'm back I've got a couple of ideas for fics so I hope to please all of you. So please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer-I can't think of any smart-ass comment at the moment so I'll just say I don't own digimon.  
  
Spy vs. Spy  
  
Chapter One-Duplex  
  
Sora Takenouchi walked down the long chrome hallway. She had never liked the color chrome; it was too futuristic and too bright. There was no where to hide since the chrome's shining made the hallways and rooms without shadows. That was the point though. No shadows met fewer places for an enemy to hide. It was a brilliant strategic design. But that didn't change the facts. Sora didn't like chrome.  
Perhaps some introductions are in order. Sora was an agent for an organization known as Duplex. Sora didn't know what exactly Duplex did. But her job wasn't to know, it was to do. She did a lot of things for Duplex but her two majors were getting information from the enemy and assassination. Sora brushed some of her shoulder length fire colored hair out of her face. She wasn't in a good mood and the chrome didn't improve it. She had every right to be in a bad mood of course, she had been woken up at 2 am in the morning to be briefed on a new mission. She didn't really understand why her agency couldn't just call her during normal hours when people were awake. Of course from what Sora had seen nobody who worked at a desk here seemed to sleep. Sora walked up to a closed door; she placed her eye in front of a small screen. A thin green light appeared, scanning her retina. cackled a voice The door slid upward with a whoosh. Again, too futuristic for Sora's taste. She walked up to a tall man with blue hair; a frown dominated his face.  
"You called me sir?" asked Sora. Normally she just called him Jou but when on the job she had to report to him as sir.  
"Yes Sora. I know you're not use to being called down here at such odd hours but it is rather important. You see, we just found out that an enemy agent has information that could be vital for us."  
Sora looked at her good friend and superior. "Vital for what sir?"  
"That is none of your concern. Your only concern is to get the information."  
"And how would I go about doing that sir?"  
"This enemy agent does not have the actual information, he has the password to the files containing it. Ounce you get the password we," Jou waved his hand around the large computer room. "Can take care of the rest. You will have to get close to him to get the password. Do you understand and except this mission Sora?"  
"I understand sir, but."  
Jou's eyes softened. "Sora I know that you haven't liked missions involving getting close to people since what happened to Mimi but this is information is essential. Also if you are successful in this mission Duplex will reward you by putting the Norton Mission behind them."  
Sora thought for a moment. It would be nice to be able to put the Norton Mission behind that had been a total disaster. She had not only killed the wrong person, but she had caused mass hysteria, caused six cars to crash into each other, and lost the information she was after. She had nearly been fired for it but Jou had pulled some strings.  
Sora looked up. "Alright I except this mission."  
Jou smiled before taking on a more serious expression. "Good, you'll be staying in the same hotel as him. You will be leaving tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp. Get as close as nessacary to him, get the password and report back to us, understood?"  
"Yes sir. But what about my identity?"  
"It has been taken care of, you will be going under the alias of Sora Angels. You can make up your own background."  
Sora smiled "Thanks Jou, I mean sir."  
Jou smiled back. "Good luck Sora."  
  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. 


	2. Black Crow and Fast First Meetings

Oh man I am tired; it's 6:30 in the morning (. I need some hot chocolate (it's like coffee for me). But it does give me more time to work on this story. I am going to tell you now there are going to be about five chapters. So please review and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer-Come on, if I did own digimon I wouldn't be writing something  
like this. But just incase, I don't own digimon.  
  
Spy vs. Spy  
  
Chapter Two-Black Crow and Fast First Meetings  
  
Yamato Ishida walked into the small meeting room. It had a large, rectangle table surrounded by eight leather chairs. Opposite of the door Yamato had walked in was a screen with a black crow on it.  
Black Crow, Yamato thought, could my agency think of a dumber name. It wasn't his place to say anything, though. Besides, Black Crow didn't like being criticized and Yamato didn't want to get on their bad side. Suddenly, he was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud, short beep. Yamato looked up at the screen. A man with mahogany-red hair looked down at Yamato. Koushiro looked down at his agent. The young man's golden hair stopped right above his shoulders and his sky blue eyes looked at Koushiro with a bored expression. "What can I do for you Izzy?" asked Yamato, hoping that he wouldn't have to go on another stakeout. He had been forced to sit in a tiny car for eight hours and the agent he was watching for turned out to be clean. "First of all Yamato," said an annoyed Koushiro. "I would prefer you call me sir while we are on duty." Yamato gave his friend a small smile. "And second of all.sir? "Your next mission has been received and." Yamato looked at Koushiro like he had just seen something dead on the side of the road. "It's a stakeout isn't?" "No, you need to get close to an enemy agent who we want to try to become a mole for us. She's a high agent and it would do us a lot of good to finally get a mole in Duplex. So get close to her, eventually offer her things Duplex can't. If she doesn't except she will be of no more use us and you know what to do then." "Yes sir. Who is this soon-to-be mole?" "Sora Takenouchi but she will probably be under a different alias. You will be briefed more on this mission later. However to seem inconspicuous I want you take some friends with you to seem like you are on vacation. Only take your friends that don't get suspicious very easily. Understood?" "Yes sir." "Good, if you are successful you could get a big bonus." "That sound nice sir" In truth Yamato didn't really care about the bonus. He didn't even plan on staying with Black Crow muck longer. He had recently found the password to some information that could make him one of the richest men alive. He would do a couple more missions then sell the information to the highest bidder and then mysteriously disappear. It was a full proof plan. Yamato looked back up at Koushiro. "Well then Yamato I wish you luck." "Thank you sir." And with that Yamato got up and walked out the door.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Yamato walked into his hotel room. It was like any hotel room with a television, a bed with ugly sheets, and matching curtains. He through his bag onto the bed. This mission isn't that bad I can pretend I'm really on vacation thought Yamato. He had never been on vacation before; Black Crow didn't let its agents have them.  
"Hey dude they have a pool here!"  
Yamato looked up for the source of the voice. His best friend Tai was standing in the doorway. They had been friends since they were three and Tai still had never gotten a different hairstyle. When they were five Tai's hair was almost as tall as his actual body. Yamato smiled at his friend. "Are you going down there right now?" "Damn right I am! There are a bunch of girls down there! See ya later buddy!" Yamato smiled to himself, Tai would never suspect anything especially with a pool filled with girls. The only other people with him were his brother Takeru, his other best friend Gabumon, Takeru's friend Patamon, and Tai's friend Agumon. They would all be kept busy during the vacation. Yamato decided that it was a good time to see if his target had arrived yet. He left his room walking down the long hallway with ugly carpeting. Then he saw her, he had seen her picture but she was even more enchanting in person, her fiery orange hair, her twinkling ruby eyes, and her pretty innocent face. He was going to like this mission a lot.  
  
As Sora walked down the thankfully non-chrome hallway she saw him, the enemy agent. She had to admit he was handsome, but so had been the agent who had killed her friend Mimi. As she walked by she smiled at him and he smiled at her. Unknown to each other they were both thinking the same thing.  
  
You have no idea who you're dealing with.  
  
Like it? Please review; just try not to be rude ((((((( 


	3. An Accident Done on Purpose

He he he. I'm brushing my teeth right now and I don't know why I think it's funny. But I getting a little nervous since school starts soon and I'm going to be in a whole new place with a whole new group of people to judge me before they know me. Anyway, enough with my boring life let's get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't know if I have to do this every chapter, but just incase.I don't own digimon. Are you happy now copyright people?  
  
Spy vs. Spy  
  
Chapter Three-An Accident Done on Purpose  
  
Sora walked down to the lobby of the hotel. It had been confirmed that Yamato Ishida was at the hotel, now she had to take the next step in the plan. Sora pulled a small, black square from her bag. Sora pushed a small button on the side of the square and the top half of it popped up revealing a small screen and keyboard. It looked like the smallest laptop on earth, but it was really only the sixth smallest.  
Sora used her index finger to type into the laptop. Hacking into the hotel's database, she scrolled through how many people were staying at the hotel. It was completely full. Perfect. Sora went to the reservations and searched through it until she found her name. Sora quickly and easily 'lost' her reservation, but she was careful not to destroy her receipt. So she could prove that she had made a reservation. Last of all she decided to put a family of four, that was on the waiting list, into her room.  
Smiling with satisfaction Sora put away the computer, and walked up to the front desk. The man there at the desk looked like he had just eaten something sour. Sora had to try hard not to laugh at his scrunched up face. She, however, regained her composure when he noticed her.  
"May I help you?" he asked with a hint of impatience.  
"Yes, I have a reservation. It's under Angels, Sora."  
The deskman typed the name into his computer. After a minute he frowned.more than he already was. He looked up at her.  
" I'm sorry miss, but we can't find a reservation."  
Sora was quiet for a moment. Time to put those high school acting classes to good use, she thought. She looked up at the deskman, a tear falling down her cheek.  
"What do you mean that you can't find my reservation?"  
"Miss, I can't find it on the computer. You must have made some sort of mistake."  
"Me?" Sora yelled, drawing the attention of the surrounding people. "All I did was call and ask if I could reserve a room! How can I make a mistake just by making one phone call?!"  
"Well, um, miss if you don't show up on the computer we have no proof you even made a reservation."  
"Well check for my receipt then!"  
The man looked at her as if he had just seen her for the first time. "A-al-alright miss."  
He typed into his computer once more, within in seconds a look of embarrassment crossed over in face.  
"Well you do have a receipt miss and it seems you have already paid, but we just don't have a room for you."  
"Well where am I suppose to sleep? On the street maybe? Or maybe a park bench?"  
The deskman stared at the hysterical girl in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should call security or not, people were whispering and glancing at him. Before he could make up his mind a voice interrupted him.  
"She could stay in my room," said the male voice.  
Sora stopped crying, this wasn't expected. She had planned on making a scene until the hotel share a room with someone, more specifically, Yamato Ishida. Sora turned around and shock and relief washed over her.  
"If you like you could share a room with me." said a smiling Yamato.  
  
Do you like it? I know it moving a little slow romantic wise but I got set up the story. I also think there will be more than five chapters but I don't know at this point. Please review. Also sorry the chapters are kind of short. 


	4. Love at First Sight or Lust at First Sig...

I'm back!!!! I know it's been a long time but school is hellish! Plus I had to write a short story for one of my classes and my best friend read it and told me to write another one. She also kept the one of the two copies I printed out so that makes me feel pretty good. But anyway.onward ho!!!  
  
Oops almost forgot the.  
  
Disclaimer!-I don't own digimon.I do I? No I really don't. ;)  
  
Spy vs. Spy  
  
Chapter Four-Love at First Sight or Lust at First Sight?  
  
Sora's lips formed into a small smile and she looked at the enemy agent.correction, Yamato as seductively yet innocently as she could. He in turn gave he a charming smile that had made all the girls at his high school worship the ground he walked on. Sora looked around the small crowd that had collected from her 'tantrum' had now disbanded. She looked back to her assignment and walked over to him, still holding that seductive look in her eye. Yamato gulped, she looked even better than she had in the dim hallway. Her fiery orange hair, her seductive ruby eyes, her lips that begged to be tasted. When she approached him he regained the little composure he had lost and smiled, reaching out his hand to shake hers. "Hello," he said smoothly. "I'm Yamato Ishida." Unfortunately for him, Yamato couldn't have a fake identity with his brother and friends with him but she wouldn't know who he was. Sora took his hand in her own and shook it. "Thank you very much Mr."she trailed off but in her head thought Yamato Ishida. "I'm Yamato Ishida." Sora almost frowned but stopped herself. He's not using a code name? Not even for his last name? What kind of agent is this guy? "I'm Sora Angels." "Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He leaned down and kissed her hand. Sora blushed, something that didn't happen often. She felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach and her skin tingled where he had kissed her. She didn't like the way he was making her feel so she pulled her hand away rather quickly. He looked at her, disappointed by her actions. "Um," Um? You don't say um Sora. What's wrong with you? "Why don't you show me my.um, our.your" "Our room." he said smiling looking into her red jewel-like eyes. "Right," Sora muttered looking into his blue orbs "our room." But neither moved instead just looking into each other's eyes until Yamato finally broke the eye contact. "Shall we?" Yamato motioned to the stairs and bowed causing Sora to giggle, again something that didn't happen very often. She walked past him, heading towards the stairs and he followed closely behind her. Unbeknownst to Yamato Sora frowned. What the hell is this guy doing to me? No guy has made me stutter, blush, and giggle in one conversation. Sora thought. It must be lust I'm feeling. I haven't been in a relationship for so long and he his handsome.it's only natural I would feel like this. Keep yourself in check Sora; just remember if you get this password the Norton Case is history. Yamato stared at the back Sora's head. He liked the feeling she was giving him, an excitement that he hadn't experienced since he joined Black Crow. "Hey Sora?" "Yes?" she asked without turning around or stopping. "Would you allow me the honor of taking you to dinner?" He thought he heard her take a sharp intake of breath before answering. "Sure"  
  
I did it! Hope it meets all your high standards. No I'm just kidding. I should be able to work on this over the weekend. Between seeing three movies, working on my drawings, studying for my art exam, working on my other story, and shopping for CDs I should have lots of time to work on this. 


	5. Dinner, Kisses, and Manipulation

Hello! Sorry for the long wait I got caught up in stuff and kind of pushed this to the back of my mind. I want to finish this up so I can start my own digimon version of Cats! So read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I say I do then I'll have yet another sin I'll be punished in hell for.  
  
HELP!-I've been having troble uploading my story without it looking like one giant paragraph so it would be super helpful if someone could e-mail me or tell me in their review what I should do, I've tried double spacing but it doesn't work. Thank you!!  
  
Chapter Five: Dinner, Kisses, and Manipulation  
  
Sora looked at herself in the bathroom mirror; her stunning black dress hugged her body, showing off her athletic body. She looked at the closed door, separating her and the enemy agent she was supposed to 'get close to'. That's a nice, fancy way of saying you got seduce someone, Sora thought. Smoothing her dress out one more time Sora opened the door prepared for anything that might come.  
Yamato smiled at her, he was wearing a button shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans that showed off his...  
Ohhhh! Don't go there Sora. The red head immediately brought her head up to the handsome blonde's face. Why does my target have to be so gorgeous? If he were a fat slob my hormones wouldn't be acting up. Yamato noticed the anguished look that crossed over her face. "Sora are you alright?" Sora looked up at him sharply before a sweet smile crossed her lovely features. "I'm fine. Let's get going." Yamato smiled and offered him his arm "Shall we my lady?" Sora smiled seductively at him and took his arm. "Yes we shall."  
With his free hand Yamato opened the door and led Sora out into the dimly lit hallway. Yamato gave her a charming smile as they left the hotel arm-in-arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Restaurant~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora dabbed her spoon in her soup before taking a sip from the silver instrument. She and Yamato had been talking the whole of dinner and Sora found herself liking the young blonde, even though she kept telling herself it was her hormones.  
Yamato too found himself attracted to the red haired angel before him. He silently hoped she'd become a mole for Black Crow so he could spend more time with her; but then he reminded himself he wouldn't be with Black Crow much longer. Yamato decided to start trying to 'convert' her. He would have to make it known to her he was with Black Crow and that she was with Duplex but he wanted to wait until the right moment. That moment came within seconds.  
"So Yamato, what do you do for a living?" Sora asked through hooded eye lashes.  
"I work for an organization called Black Crow." he said casually, Sora however nearly chocked on her soup. He's openly telling me he works for Black Crow, he's got looks but not smart. Of couse Sora couldn't have been more wrong, Yamato had had a 4.0 GPA in high school and had graduated at the top of his class in college. "And you work for Duplex, am I right?" Sora made no reaction, like she had been trained to, before was just a slip up. She glared at Yamato, the playful glint in her eyes had turned as cold as ice. "I think we should go back to the hotel room now." Sora stood up abruptly and headed towards the exit leaving a stunned Yamato behind.  
Surprised by her sudden departure Yamato quickly paid for the food and ran after Sora. Outside the soft wind blew around him ruffling his hair a bit. "Shit" he muttered under his breath. Sora was nowhere to be seen; hopefully she had gone back to the hotel, the last thing he needed was half of Duplex pointing their guns at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Hotel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora ran through the hotel to her and Yamato's room, using the spare key card he had given her. How could he have known? How could he have known? The wrds kept playing over and over in her head. If he knew she was with Duplex what else did he know? Was he aware of why she was there or did he know more? Sora was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a figure come into the room, slowly creeping up behind her. However the feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder made quick work of that. "AAIIEYYA" she screamed, grabbing the arm attached to the hand and flipping the figure's entire body onto the floor in front of her.  
A hansome face, contorted in pain, looked up at her with sky blue eyes. Even though Sora now saw it was Yamato her eyes held no sympathy. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to." Sora said coldly. Yamato gave her a weak smile as he got off the floor. "I'm not so easily killed Sora." "So your like a cockroach then?" she said smirking. "Hardly" Yamato smirked back at her. "How do you know I'm with Duplex?" Yamato gave her another charming smile, a seductive glint in his eye. "It's part of my mission." Sora narrowed her ruby eyes. "And what is your mission?" "To be frank," Yamato said "It's to make you a spy within Duplex for us." "A mole?" Sora sneered "You want me to be a mole for you?" Yamato took a step forward and Sora took a step back. "Black Crow," another step taken forward, another step taken back. "Has a lot it can offer you." He took another couple steps towards Sora and she backed up as far as she could before she backed up into the wall. "Black Crow has nothing that it can offer to me." Yamato smiled coyly at her and came so close to her that there were only a few inches between their heated bodies. He placed both his hands on each side of her head and leaned into her, his face only centimeters from hers. His breath tickled her lush lips. "Maybe there is something I can offer you." She didn't respond to him. He breathed in her scent, jasmine. "You don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me, don't deny your feelings Sora." And he kissed her on the lips, but barely. His kiss was feather light. When she didn't respond he pressed his lips harder to hers, massaging her lips that had been neglected from such passion for so long. He moved his hands to her waist and massaged. As hard as she tried Sora couldn't help but moan to his ministrations. Fineally she gave in and responded to his lustful kisses with her own; their lips moved together as one, fitting together perfectly. Sora felt an aching for something, she had a slight idea what it was. As their tongues clashed Sora pushed Yamato towards one of the beds until he fineally fell onto it. He quickly moved to the front of the bed motioning Sora to come to him. Slowly Sora crawled to him, then on top of him and the two continued their assult on eachothers' mouthes. As Yamato's hands roamed all over her body and Sora's right hand worked on unbuttoning his pants while her left hand blindeley flailed about until it fineally found the light switch and put the two lovers in darkness with nothing but eachother.  
  
What do you think, It's one o' clock in the morning and I' still not I'm still not tired!! Please read and review!!! 


	6. The Next Morning with a Couple Conffesio...

Maybe I'll finish this story before summer, who knows. I was really bored and decided  
  
to write the next chapter! Thank you AQ and windedlove for telling me what I should do  
  
(computers are not my specialty).  
  
If you haven't read my bio you don't know that I'll be starting a new fic after this one.  
  
Some of the digidestines are actors and they become the new cast for Cats (my favorite  
  
Musical!) and I really want some suggestions from anyone who has seen cats and has  
  
ideas for who should be which cat. Just e-mail me (my address is listed on my bio so just  
  
go there). After that I'll do a story that isn't strictly romance but has some action in it as  
  
well.  
  
'text'= thoughts  
  
"text"=speaking  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing witty to say just that I don't own digimon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter Six-The Next Morning with a Couple Confessions  
  
Warm sunlight poured into the spacious hotel room onto the two figures underneath the  
  
bed sheets. One of the figures stirred and opened their eyes, showing off two fiery orbs.  
  
She stared at the handsome man underneath her, her head lifting up and down with his  
  
chest as he breathed.  
  
'What have I done' Sora thought to herself. She didn't ' regret doing it but she feared what  
  
would happen after he woke up. Would he expect her to join Black Crow? For a few  
  
moments she contemplated actually joining Black Crow just to be closer to Yamato.  
  
'Don't think like that Sora, that's the kind of thinking that got Mimi killed!' but still  
  
Yamato was nothing like Otto, the man Mimi thought she had fallen in love with.  
  
"Sora?" Yamato's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked at her lover/ enemy  
  
agent but showed no emotion at all.  
  
"Hello Yamato." She said in a bored tone. Yamato's brow furrowed at her lack of  
  
enthusiasm.  
  
"Something wrong Sora?" At his statement the Duplex agent shot out of bed, taking all  
  
the sheets with her. Yamato quickly grabbed his boxers to cover himself while Sora  
  
wrapped the sheets tightly around her body  
  
"Wrong?" she muttered half to herself and half to him. "I just slept with an enemy agent  
  
who wants me to become a mole in the organization I've been in since I was fifteen!"  
  
Tears were welling up in her eyes, Yamato came up to her and brought her into a hug.  
  
"No, stop it" she murmured but she made no resistance to his embrace.  
  
"It's alright Sora, you don't have to be a mole if you don't want to" Sora was only half  
  
listening though, the recent events of last night and this morning had surfaced other  
  
hidden emotions.  
  
"I don't want to be a spy at all! I'm sick of it!" she nearly screamed as tears fell down  
  
her face. "I'm sick of doing things and not even knowing why I'm doing them. I can't  
  
be some worthless pawn anymore."  
  
Yamato didn't say anything but just let Sora cry her eyes out and just allowed himself to  
  
be a shoulder for his fallen angel in his arms to lean on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter six! I know my chapters are really short but I like doing them that way. I  
  
can focus on one part of the story at a time. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to  
  
review and/or e-mail me suggestions on my Cats story (it is for digimon!!) 


	7. Towels Make Nice Outfits

Hi everyone, here's chapter seven, I'm planning on trying to update this story every two or three weeks. There should be about three chapters after this one.  
  
windedlove-thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. You were super helpful too! Your suggestion helped me cast Koushiro. As for the twins you may be thinking of Coricopat and Tantomile. The only other two you could be thinking of is Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer but some people think they are a couple (and I'm one of them). As for you other questions I thought it be easier to just put my current cast list up here and in the rest of Spy vs. Spy's chapters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Cast list for my Digimon-CATs fanfic-I'm posting this so those who want to can give me suggestions!! I'll have it in each new chapter of Spy vs. Spy and my bio page!  
  
Guys  
  
Alonzo---------------------------------------Michael  
  
Bustopher Jones----------------------------Junpei  
  
Coricopat---------------------------------Iori  
  
Growltiger/Gus the Theatre Cat------Kouji  
  
Gilbert----------------------------------Kouichi  
  
Macavity-------------------------------Ken  
  
Mungojerrie--------------------------Yamato  
  
Munkustrap----------------------------Original character  
  
Mr. Mistofolees-----------------------Koushiro  
  
Old Dueteronomy--------------------Gennai  
  
Rum Tum Tugger--------------------Tai  
  
Skimbleshanks----------------------Tai  
  
Tumblebrutus------------------------Takeru  
  
Pouncival----------------------------Daisuke  
  
Girls  
  
Bombaluria------------------------Mimi  
  
Cassandra--------------------------Original character  
  
Demeter---------------------------Original character  
  
Electra----------------------------Jun  
  
Etcetera--------------------------Miyako  
  
Grizabella-----------------------Original characters  
  
Griddlebone/Jellylorum-------Izumi  
  
Jemima--------------------------Hikari  
  
Jennyanydots-----------------Original character  
  
Rumpleteazer----------------Sora  
  
Tantomile--------------------Original character  
  
Victoria---------------------Catherine  
  
Please give suggestions if you've ever seen Cats! Now for the actual story!  
  
Chapter Seven-Towels Make Nice Outfits  
  
Yamato stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Sora to come out, she had  
  
gone in there two hours ago still crying.  
  
"Sora?" he called out, his voice filled with worry. She didn't reply. He called out  
  
her name again but still got no reply. Now he was really worried. What was she doing in  
  
there? Without another thought Yamato threw open the bathroom door, applying a little  
  
too much force.  
  
'I thought it be locked.'  
  
"YAMATO!" a voice screamed, the blonde looked up sharply, gazing at the fire-  
  
haired beauty before him in nothing but a towel. Despite his better judgment he couldn't  
  
help but say it.  
  
"Love the outfit Sor." Sora blushed ferousiously at the comment.  
  
"You pervert!" she half yelled. "What if I hadn't been wearing a towel?"  
  
Yamato looked upward as if thinking hard about something.  
  
"First of all," he said, looking back at her. "You didn't lock the door. Second of  
  
all: I've seen you in far less than a towel."  
  
Sora's response to her lover's side remark was throwing a cheap bar of hotel soap  
  
at his head. He easily dodged it however; he smirked at her but his eyes were filled with  
  
caring.  
  
"Do you want to go get some breakfast Sora?"  
  
Sora's blush lightened and her breathing regulated at the sound of Yamato's  
  
soothing voice.  
  
"Sure." she said quietly, her face hardened immediately though. She didn't want  
  
to look weak in front of Yamato...well not again.  
  
"I'll be out in a few minutes Yama," she glared at him when he didn't make a  
  
move to leave.  
  
"You can't stay!" she said smiling.  
  
Sora silently poked at her scrambled eggs, avoiding Yamato's gaze. They were  
  
currently in a quaint restraunt across the street from the hotel. The restraunt had few  
  
lights on but was brightly lit by the sun's rays shining through the large windows.  
  
Despite the friendly atmosphere Sora still felt numb.  
  
"Sora are you alright?" Yamato asked, placing his hand over hers.  
  
Sora let out a soft chuckle, like one who laughs to try and hide their sorrow.  
  
"How can I be alright Yama?" she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him.  
  
"Because of you I've admitted my true feelings," she clenched her hands into  
  
tight fists. "And I can't make them go away," she looked directly into his sky-blue eyes.  
  
"Any of them."  
  
There's chapter seven please review!!! Also sorry if you don't like how short the chapters are but it really works for me in this story. My future fics should have longer chapters ;) 


	8. Explosive Things

Armitage hear thanking you for the reviews, I got a lot of work done because I had off from school for a week. After this chapter there should be like two more and it'll be done.  
  
Here's the current cast list for my Cats-digimon fic, if you don't already know the digicrew are all dancers and get casted into Cats. I really want suggestions if you think someone shouldn't be or should be a certain cat.  
  
The cast list is open to changes until May 27.  
  
ALSO!! I want suggestions for a title, I just can't think of anything.  
  
Guys  
  
Alonzo---------------------------------------Michael  
  
Bustopher Jones----------------------------Junpei  
  
Coricopat---------------------------------Iori  
  
Growltiger/Gus the Theatre Cat------Kouji  
  
Gilbert----------------------------------Kouichi  
  
Macavity-------------------------------Ken  
  
Mungojerrie--------------------------Yamato  
  
Munkustrap----------------------------Original character  
  
Mr. Mistofolees-----------------------Koushiro  
  
Old Dueteronomy--------------------Gennai  
  
Rum Tum Tugger--------------------Tai  
  
Skimbleshanks----------------------Jou  
  
Tumblebrutus------------------------Takeru  
  
Pouncival----------------------------Daisuke  
  
Girls  
  
Bombaluria------------------------Mimi  
  
Cassandra--------------------------Original character  
  
Demeter---------------------------Original character  
  
Electra----------------------------Jun  
  
Etcetera--------------------------Miyako  
  
Grizabella-----------------------Original characters  
  
Griddlebone/Jellylorum-------Izumi  
  
Jemima--------------------------Hikari  
  
Jennyanydots-----------------Original character  
  
Rumpleteazer----------------Sora  
  
Tantomile--------------------Original character  
  
Victoria---------------------Catherine  
  
Please give suggestions if you've ever seen Cats! Now for the actual story!  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Chapter Eight-Explosive things  
  
"Sora I..." Yamato trailed off awkwardly, Sora's eyes glazed over and she looked away  
  
from him, instead gazing out the window watching the cars and people pass by.  
  
"Let's just forget this happened," her voice was distant. "Let's just go back to our  
  
agencies and say our missions failed."  
  
"Sora," he took his hand and placed it lightly under her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Sora if I fail my mission, if you don't become a double agent for Black Crow...I'm  
  
supposed to kill you."  
  
Sora smiled, trying pathetically to hide her depression.  
  
"Yeah well I'm pretty sure after I got the information you have I would have had to kill  
  
you too."  
  
They were silent for a few minutes before something clicked in Yamato's head.  
  
'The password!' he thought 'The one that'll make me rich!'  
  
He also remembered he wasn't staying with Black Crow; with all the money he'd get he  
  
could simply disappear...and Sora could disappear with him.  
  
"Come with me." he blurted out. Sora looked at him confused.  
  
"Go where with you? Hell? My mother always said I was going to go to hell if I went to  
  
bed with a man before I got married. Mind you I've been with a couple men besides you  
  
but—"  
  
Yamato gently covered her mouth with his hand to stop her senseless rambling.  
  
"The information you wanted from me Sor, it could set us for the rest of our lives." his  
  
breathing was ragged and he was grinning like an idiot, very unlike him.  
  
"Our lives?" she questioned. "Yamato...I don't know how I feel about you yet, if it's  
  
lust or love—" Yamato placed his hand over her mouth again, her lips brushing against  
  
his skin.  
  
"I don't know either Sora, but what I do know is that I care about you and I want you to  
  
be happy."  
  
Sora was touched by Yamato's sincerity, and she wanted to go with him but...  
  
"How do two top spies for enemy agencies just disappear into nothing?"  
  
"You just leave that to me Sor but may I say I do pride myself on building things"  
  
Sora couldn't help but smile at the mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"What kinds of things?" she whispered leaning across the small table, closer to him. He  
  
in turn leaned towards her and his lips gently brushed her as he murmured.  
  
"Explosive things."  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
There's chapter 8 hope you liked it and if you didn't...well there's nothing I can do about the couple minutes of your life lost reading this chapter ( ( ( ( 


	9. The People Left Behind

Hey thanks for the reviews! The last chapter should be up soon after this one, I have it written up but I still need to type it.  
  
Anyway as with some of my previous chapters below is a cast list for my next fic where the DDs are dancers and singers and are now part of the cast of Cats (my most favorite musical) but I still want people's suggestions, even though windedlove is the only one who's done that.  
  
BUT!  
  
Even if you have never seen Cats I hate it or whatever I really, really, really, really want suggestions for a name for the story, I can't think of anything.  
  
So here's the cast list.  
  
Guys  
  
Alonzo---------------------------------------Michael  
  
Bustopher Jones----------------------------Junpei  
  
Coricopat---------------------------------Iori  
  
Growltiger/Gus the Theatre Cat------Kouji  
  
Gilbert----------------------------------Kouichi  
  
Macavity-------------------------------Ken  
  
Mungojerrie--------------------------Yamato  
  
Munkustrap----------------------------Original character  
  
Mr. Mistofolees-----------------------Koushiro  
  
Old Dueteronomy--------------------Gennai  
  
Rum Tum Tugger--------------------Tai  
  
Skimbleshanks----------------------Jou  
  
Tumblebrutus------------------------Takeru  
  
Pouncival----------------------------Daisuke  
  
Girls  
  
Bombaluria------------------------Mimi  
  
Cassandra--------------------------Original character  
  
Demeter---------------------------Original character  
  
Electra----------------------------Jun  
  
Etcetera--------------------------Miyako  
  
Grizabella-----------------------Original characters  
  
Griddlebone/Jellylorum-------Izumi  
  
Jemima--------------------------Hikari  
  
Jennyanydots-----------------Original character  
  
Rumpleteazer----------------Sora  
  
Tantomile--------------------Original character  
  
Victoria---------------------Catherine  
  
Please give suggestions if you've ever seen Cats! Now for the actual story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Nine-The People Left Behind  
  
---Duplex HQ----  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Jou looked over at Yosho, his secretary, running towards him. The young man was  
  
sweating, his white suit clinging to his lanky body. Even though the krom room was dark  
  
with the only light coming from the hundreds of computers and the huge monitor screen  
  
Jou still noticed all the workers looking at Yosho curiously.  
  
"Get back to work!" Jou ordered, more harshly than he meant.  
  
"Sir," Yosho came up to him solemnly, handing him the local newspaper,  
  
~Good Karma Weekly~  
  
"Read the article near the bottom sir." Yosho said gloomily.  
  
Jou's eyes scanned the paper until he caught sight of the article that must've made Yosho  
  
so upset. And as Jou read it, his heart sank.  
  
~~~~~~Explosion at Five Star Hotel~~~~~~  
  
Just last night occupants of the `Zuconi Hotel`, a five star luxury hotel,  
were rudely  
  
awakened by the sound of a bomb exploding. Once firemen and police  
officers were able  
  
to search the room they found evidence of a bomb being used to demolish the  
room. It is  
  
unknown who made of activated the bomb but it has been announced that the  
two  
  
occupants of the room, Yamato Ishida and Sora Angels, who were both on  
vacation, were  
  
in the room at the time of the explosion. Their bodies have not been found  
and they have  
  
been presumed dead; no one else was severely injured.  
  
Jou's shoulder's slumped.  
  
"Sora," he mumbled, his long time friend...dead. "I'm so sorry." He said quietly to  
  
himself as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
~~~Lobby of Zuconi Hotel~~~~  
  
"Please, just let me go up to the room! Let me help them look for him!" Tai yelled at the  
  
police officer blocking him from reaching what was left of his best friend's room.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," the officer said, annoyed by the persistent, brown-eyed boy. "That area is  
  
restricted to civilians."  
  
"But he was my best friend!" Tai chocked out. He tried pushing past the middle-aged  
  
policeman to no avail.  
  
"Please sir, it didn't work the first three times, it's not going to work now."  
  
"That's what you think." and with that Tai kicked the officer hard in the groin and took  
  
off up the stairs towards his friend's room, Agumon chased after Tai when he saw other  
  
policemen chasing after him.  
  
In the middle of the lobby, on a plushy red couch sat Takeru, with Gabumon and  
  
Patamon.  
  
"Takeru?" Gabumon called softly. The blonde's eyes were sunken in and his face was  
  
pale.  
  
Patamon jumped into his friend's lap, rubbing his fuzzy orange body against him like a  
  
cat, it was his own way of hugging.  
  
Takeru's only reaction was an incoherent mumble but Gabumon's sensitive ears picked it  
  
up.  
  
"I can't tell you for sure Takeru. I have always gotten a...a feeling when your brother  
  
was close by...but even now I can still feel him, though it is faint"  
  
Takeru looked down at the dogzilla monster, his blue eyes held a faint glimmer of hope.  
  
"So he might...still be alive." Gubumon smiled showing off several pointed teeth.  
  
"Anything is possible Takeru, especially with your brother. 


	10. The Future

Hi guys, here's chapter ten, the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
NOTE!!! READ IF YOU CARE TO!!! I have decided not to write my story where the DDs are actors and join the cast of CATs, no matter what I do I can't get any inspiration for it, a plot just isn't coming to me. I may write this but not anytime soon, so if I write it will be after 'Darkness' (which is my next story that I'm starting to work on write now)  
  
Thanks for reading this if you did : )  
  
NOTE AGAIN ABOUT SOMETHING!!-In advance I would like to apologize for any one who lives in London. The last chapter takes place there and I don't want anyone to think I'm saying it always rains there or anything because I have never been there before.  
  
Thank : )  
  
Spy vs Spy  
  
Chapter Ten: The Future  
  
Two years later  
  
Place: London  
  
A woman lay in her soft bed, sheets lightly covering her body. On her left side was  
  
another person, his soft breath tickling her neck. Slowly she opened her fiery red eyes  
  
looking out the damp window not two feet from the bed. It was raining again, the sky  
  
was overcast with light gray clouds. Sora didn't mind though, she liked the rain, she  
  
enjoyed its gloominess and loneliness, it reminded her of what she once was. For a few  
  
minutes she just looked out the window and the rooftops beyond. Her eyes glazed over  
  
as memories flooded her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reminiscing time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After escaping the hotel Yamato and Sora had gone to Scotland only two hours after  
  
leaving the hotel. They had laid low for a couple months, living with Kouji, a friend of  
  
Yamato's, who lived on a moor. During that time the two had waited for their story to  
  
cool down while also spreading word about the password Yamato possessed through the  
  
black market via Kouji and his brother Kouichi. After another two months the two lovers  
  
auctioned the password off to the highest bidder, a man who went by the name Ken I.  
  
After Ken had paid them they moved to London, a place Sora always wanted to go. With  
  
Kouji's help they got new identities. And now here they were.  
  
Together.  
  
Sora turned on to her other side so she was looking at the handsome blonde before her.  
  
His eyes opened slowly, showing off the sky blue eyes she loved so much. She kissed hi  
  
lightly on the lips.  
  
"Yama" she cooed. Yamato looked at her with a tired look on his face, his hair was a  
  
little mussed up from last nights activities. Sora smiled wickedly at the memory before  
  
looking back to her lover.  
  
"Yamato it's time to get up."  
  
He smiled lightly.  
  
"We don't have to get out of bed just yet." he whispered softly in her ear. He looked at  
  
her, a devilish glint dancing in both their eyes. Yamato changed his position so he was  
  
on top of her, he leaned down and passionately kissed her, she responded with equal  
  
passion as her fingers dove into his blonde tresses.  
  
~~~~~Later (afternoon)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora sauntered out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Yamato was attempting, and failing to  
  
toast some bread even though breakfast time had long since past. He had claimed that  
  
they would just have to have brunch. Sora rolled her eyes as she walked to the front  
  
door, passing by the large but comfy living room, and the kitchen, which had a stream of  
  
black smoke escaping from it. She reached the front door and opened it, allowing the  
  
cool breeze and light rain come over her. She opened the mailbox next to the door taking  
  
out the mail. There was a package addressed to one Cameron Harker and a magazine for  
  
Sora, or as the address tag said: Skye Hielo. Sora took the mail and went back to the  
  
kitchen finding Yamato micro waving some leftovers. The kitchen smelled like smoke  
  
and on the side of the counter sat four charred black squares that Sora could only assume  
  
was supposed to be toast.  
  
"You got a package," she said handing Yamato the small parcel; he took it and set it  
  
down on the counter looking curiously at the magazine.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
Sora glanced at him for a moment before her eyes went back to the open magazine in her  
  
hands.  
  
"It's the first issue of my MAD magazine subscription."  
  
Yamato looked at her curiously "You never striked me as a person who reads MAD."  
  
Sora grinned "Well I am and every time I get one I read it front to back, but there's  
  
always one thing I read in here before anything else."  
  
"What's that?" Yamato asked, leaning over her shoulder.  
  
Sora pointed to a page in the magazine; in it were two characters, one in white, the other  
  
in black, at the top of the page was a heading: SPY VS SPY.  
  
The End 


End file.
